Protectors
by Moon Falcon
Summary: Princess Serenity is engaged to Prince Endymion, but what happens to the senshi when a certain 4 generals show up with him? SereEndy. SenshiGenerals
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first fic so no big laughs at my expense. I want you guys to give me any hints you have for writing a story and anything that I really need to do cause I hate reading directions. -Moon Falcon  
  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the story I just really like the comic.  
  
Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom was in a total fluster. Basically, she was screaming her head off.  
  
"What do you mean I'm engaged! What were you thinking mother!"  
  
Queen Selene IV sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Now, Serenity, keep your voice down, do not forget who you are and who you are speaking to." She paused to stare down her daughter for good measure. "You knew that this would happen one day, my dear. I am, in fact, surprised that you did not expect it sooner. Your eighteenth birthday came six months ago, after all."  
  
After Selene had quelled her daughter's rage, Serenity had turned tearful. "Please, mother, don't make me do this, I'm begging you." She choked. Seeing her child's glassy eyes, Selene, went and sat beside her on the princess' bed.  
  
"Sere, my sweet, you have no need to fear this marriage. Prince Endymion is said to be good man and he is well loved by his people on Earth. Your kingdom needs you to give this a chance and so do I."  
  
Serenity sighed in her mother's embrace and wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape down her face. "Very well" he said solemnly, "I'll do it, but only because my people need this."  
  
Selene rose and gently kissed her daughter's cheek, "That is the princess we know and love. Good girl, Sere."  
  
The Queen strode silently to the door and upon opened it.only to be bowled over by 3 familiar bodies.  
  
Serenity yelped and jumped to her mother's aid, "MOM! Mom are you alright?" she cried. Selene nodded shakily and looked at her tormentors only to find three terrified faces of 3 terrified young princesses.  
  
"Your Majesty!!!" they gasped in unison.  
  
Serenity, meanwhile had lost all hope of helping her mother to fall on the floor laughing like a maniac. Noticing this, the three young ladies pounced upon the princess and started tickling her like mad.  
  
After recollecting her wits, Selene got up off the floor. She watched the girls have fun for a moment before clearing her throat loudly.  
  
All four of the girls froze and spun around quick as lightening. Selene spoke calmly, "Mina, Lita, Rei, I am not angry or upset at you in way but you would do well to remember not to knock over your queen when it is evident that you were eavesdropping on a conversation that does not concern you. Good Day girls." And she left them peaceably.  
  
The princesses were still dumbfounded as Ami, the princess of Mercury walked in "I tried to warn you guys" she sighed before all of them burst into a fit of giggles and began a very hyper pillow fight.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ok, I kinda fixed this chapter up a bit so it wouldn't look so jumbled, I thought maybe it was drawing people away from my beloved fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	2. Getting to Know the Other Side

Hey! Falcon here! I just wanted to let all you readers know that I am incredibly new at this and I could use any info you have on writing fics. You can e-mail me or write in the reviews and flames are more than welcome. I can use all the help I can get  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it, I just love the story!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Prince Endymion of Earth was nowhere to be found. The King and Queen were out of their minds with worry and were currently pacing franticly in their throne room. Endymion was to leave for the moon kingdom in a matter of hours!  
  
"Oh Gods, where is he, where IS he!" Queen Gaia exclaimed, pulling at a lock of her coal black hair, "If he ruins this, I swear, I don't care if he is the heir, I will tear him limb from limb without a second thought!"  
  
"Calm down Gaia!" King Teren whispered harshly to her, "At the moment there is nothing we can do but wait, so pull yourself together and act like a Queen, dammit!" Gaia whimpered at his tone and resigned herself to simply fiddling with the waistline of her gown.  
  
The King and Queen of earth had been the recipients of an arranged marriage gone wrong. King Teren was a stony man who ruled the earth with a fair, but iron fist, while Gaia was weaker and needed endless support that her husband had never given her. When their son was born as the heir, they even moved to opposite ends of the palace to escape each other. This rejection inevitably dealt a blow to their young son, Endymion, who never really got the chance to live happily while trying to keep the 2 monarchs from murdering each other.  
  
The doors to the throne room burst open as 4 immaculately dressed men entered, suddenly. They walked with a continuous purpose to their step and had a gleam in their eyes that bluntly said, 'Mess with me and you'll pay.'  
  
"Ah, Generals! What news have you of our son?" Teren boomed with a smile. One of the men stepped forward. He carried himself slightly more powerful than the others and bore a white cape with the symbol of earth upon its back, signifying his leadership over the others. His platinum hair and deep gray eyes were piercing and hard to ignore on the field of battle. This was Malachite, High General of Earth and leader of the prince's personal guard.  
  
"He has been found, your majesty, and as of now, we are all aptly prepared for our journey to the Moon Kingdom." His voice was gruff, but with a gentle undertone that would make any woman swoon.  
  
"Well done, then. You are dismissed to leave. Safe journey, men." The generals bowed and exited through the throne room doors.  
  
Endymion of Earth was sitting at his desk writing a letter to his love, Lily. When he had disappeared a few days ago it had been to visit with her. Then his friend Nephrite had walked in to take him home and he had fallen into depression ever since. He would never see the beautiful Lily again and to add to that, he was to marry some spoiled moon brat who probably would hate his guts anyhow. Lily, Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite were the only people in the universe who understood him. He could only curse as he thought about how life would be without her.  
  
The doors to his room flew open as a man with short, curly, blonde hair bounded in with a shout. Jadeite had always been such a goofball, even when Endymion had met him when Jade was 10 and he was 8. There had been a great meeting to introduce he, Nephrite, who was 11, and Malachite, who was 12 to the third member of their party. As Jade had walked in beside his mother, he had tripped and fell to the floor, splitting his lip in the process. Upon getting up he had grinned at Endy roguishly and, while touching his lips, said, "Good job mother, this will keep the ladies off them for at least a week."  
  
Endymion hadn't stopped laughing throughout the entire meeting.  
  
"We were given the go-ahead, Endy" said Zoicite as he walked in smoothly behind Jadeite. Zoi had been the last member of his guard to join up with them. His strawberry blonde mane of curls and emerald eyes had always won him favor with the court ladies, second only to Endymion himself. Zoi was the suave won in their group who always had a witty comment to lighten the mood. He was also the smallest one of them, though, so some of his comments (mainly those directed at Jadeite) backfired and got him a well-earned beating.  
  
Endy sighed and stood up to stand beside his group of friends, "Is there any chance at all that you guys could kill my fiancé?" he questioned with sarcasm.  
  
All of them chuckled lightly as Malachite said, "Come on Endy, it's time to go to the moon." 


	3. Fear with Arrivals

I'd really like reviews just to tell me how I'm doing so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Moon Falcon Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters ********************************************  
  
"Sere, come on! You have to get dressed! The prince will be here any minute!" Lita called from outside Serenity's door, "Let us in and we'll help you get ready!"  
  
Serenity had barricaded her door and all out refused to see anyone. News of the impending arrival of Prince Endymion had reached her and she had not taken it too well. It wasn't that she refused to see him, it was simply the fact that she was TERRIFIED! Fear had hit her like one of Lita's lightning bolts when she heard that the prince would be arriving within the hour and she had rushed to her room to be sick in one of the toilets and cry her heart out.  
  
"I-its okay Leets. I-I'll get ready myself" she answered. Behind the door, all 4 of the inner princesses frowned.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Ami confessed in a whisper, "She can't handle this without us right now. We need to get in there and give her whatever support we can." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can bust the door down" Lita suggested enthusiastically.  
  
"I can burn it down" Rei said  
  
"I can." she paused, "You know, I really can't do anything!" Mina said in confusion.  
  
"We can't do anything that will surprise her, guys. Her nerves are probably all in a jumble already, if we do something too drastic, she'll probably faint. You know Sere." Amy said after their torrent of suggestions, "I think we can get in from the balcony. If we go into senshi form, it shouldn't be very high for us to jump to." They all gave their approval. "Come on then, we have to be quick! The prince is almost here!"  
  
******************************************  
  
A matter of minutes later, the girls had gotten into Serenity's room to find her ruffling through her dresses with shaking hands and blood shot eyes. Mina rushed to her and grabbed her from behind in an embrace. Serenity collapsed into another fit of tears in her friend's arms.  
  
The senshi had already detransformed. Watching Serenity's state nearly brought tears to their eyes. The princess was the most sweet and wonderful person that they knew. True she was klutzy and scatterbrained at times, but she loved her friends with all her heart and would do anything for them. They wanted their goofy, happy Sere back, not sad, depressed Serenity.  
  
No one knew exactly why Serenity was so fearful of her upcoming marriage. Her friends sensed an underlying threat that lay in her mind and it disturbed them greatly. She was not one to fear something simply from what other people told her, so they knew that something must have happened that she was not telling them. The problem was trying to figure out just what that problem was.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Serenity yielded to Mina's badgering to help her dress and get ready. Rei did her makeup as Lita and Mina went to pick out a dress. Ami was soothing her quietly, telling her that they would all be right beside her when she went to meet her future husband. Serenity just nodded mutely earning her a fond scolding from Rei to sit still.  
  
When they were done, dress and all, the inner princesses were very pleased. Sere was truly beautiful. Her face was glowing. Rei had put minimal makeup on her. She really didn't need any anyhow. A small smile had graced her perfect pink lips due to Ami's encouragement and her sky blue eyes were all aglow. Her long golden hair was done up in a coronet around her head but half of it was left to fall down her back gloriously. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from all the crying she'd done, but this only added to her radiance. Lita and Mina had picked a white gown which slightly puffy mounds on her shoulders, but went into tight sleeves, which ended in a point just at her fingers. The neckline was a modest V, which was trimmed with silver filigree in an intricate patter. The waistline was fitted just under her breasts with the white skirts billowing out gracefully behind her. The bottom of the gown was also trimmed in filigree.  
  
The senshi grinned. The prince didn't even stand a chance.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The prince and his Generals blinked fervently as the eerie lighting of the moon perpetrated their eyes. The transport to the moon had lasted the entire night. Never the less, Endymion and his friends still looked as neat and tidy as ever.  
  
A group of people approached them. There were a dozen guards and a noble man and woman. The female had dark black hair with warm brown eyes and the smile she wore was genuine. She and the man looked to be older, possibly somewhere in their 50's. She stepped forward. "Greetings Prince Endymion. I am Lady Luna, an advisor to her majesty, Queen Selene. I have come to escort you to your meeting with her and her daughter, Princess Serenity." She gestured to the man that stood beside her to speak.  
  
"I am Lord Artemis, your highness, and I am yet another of the Queen's advisors. Please allow the Lady Luna and I to bring you to the Queen." The man was stiffer and had a slightly harsh look to him, but at a glance from Lady Luna, he smiled slightly and turned with the group of guards to walk towards the palace. The Earthen men followed solemnly.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Endymion and his companions were led into a large hall. The entire palace, they had soon discovered was made of an immaculate white marble. This room was most certainly the throne room, judging by the presence of the enormous silver throne at its head. The huge chair was made entirely of silver with a white cushion laid on its seat and back. At the top, there was set a large crescent moon made of many small diamonds set together. Surrounding it were depictions of Lunette, the goddess of the moon.  
  
Endymion, however, was unimpressed. He had been moping throughout their entire journey, thinking about Lily. He would never be able to see her again. He had been thinking of ways to start an affair with her after he was married, but couldn't seem to be able to. Even though he hated this engagement, he was an honorable man who would keep to his duties without fail. He could never do something so wrong. His mother had done it to his father and vice versa. He would never be like them.  
  
Suddenly, the doors at either sides of the throne room burst open as 2 heralds walked out. "We present to you Her Majesty, Selene IV, Queen of the Moon Kingdom and leader of the Silver Alliance!" they cried in unison.  
  
From behind the throne emerged a goddess of a woman. She had long silver hair done up in 2 buns with streamers falling down nearly to the floor. Her face held great wisdom and her lavender eyes shown out like beacons to her visitors.  
  
"Greetings Prince Endymion of Earth. I am glad to be given the pleasure meeting you. I am Selene, Queen of the Moon." She said. Her voice was deep yet gentle and reminded Endymion of a crooning mother to her child.  
  
Endymion stepped forward and bowed low to the vision before him, "The honor is mine, your highness." He gestured to the men behind him, "May I present my personal guard and the head generals of our earthen army. They are Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite." As Endymion motioned toward each of them, they bowed.  
  
"Greetings Generals" Selene said, then turned back to the prince. "My daughter shall be arriving shortly with her protectors"  
  
Endymion nodded just as a knock was heard at the door. The heralds stepped in once again, "May we present the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus accompanying Her Majesty the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Five young ladies walked in. ************************************************ Sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. You guys all know that Endy doesn't stand a chance, right? Please review, I really need some help and ideas too!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	4. Embarrassing Meetings

Thanks for the reviews guys, they're really sweet. I'm trying to keep at this same pace for a while. I know the chaps are short but they'll vary with length depending on my mood. Here's chapter 3!  
-Moon Falcon  
  
****************************************  
  
Endymion was blown away. He was shocked, dumbfounded, stunned, call it whatever you want, but he was it.  
  
Whatever it was he had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been this. This was an angel, a fairy, a nymph. He didn't even begin to compare her to Lily. Lily no longer existed. Now, there was only Serenity, the angel of the moon.  
  
Endy shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. No, there was only Lily. Not even a whisper of this moon princess in his mind.  
  
The Generals weren't having muck luck keeping their heads either. The princess was just too damn lovely! Yet, despite their awed state, they were still men of battle and were required to take note of their surroundings. This drew their eyes to the four women that had emerged beside the princess.  
  
To her right, there was a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed wonder. She was taller than the princess, which was truly one of their only differences. This lady was not as slender as the princess, but rather more curvy and was sporting one of the most warm and dazzling smiles that they had ever seen. Her formal yellow gown was form fitting on top and spread out becomingly at the waist. Her sunny head of hair was done in a long braid to fall down her back. On her visible forehead lay the symbol of the planet Venus, revealing her to be the leader of the 4 senshi and the Venusian princess.  
  
To right of this princess was a stunning tall brunette, who, judging from the glint in her eyes, did not at all trust the watching Generals or their prince. She had a forest green dress on, which had been filled out nicely by her voluptuous body and her mass of auburn hair had been put into a regal, but messy bun on the crown of her head. As the generals watched her further, they saw that her fists were tightly clenched by her sides as if she was ready to strike out at someone (namely them). They all agreed that she would be interesting to get to know. The symbol on her brow revealed her to be the Jovian princess.  
  
At the left of the moon princess stood a luscious and exotic female. She had a lot of charisma about her and the generals could not help but stare at how perfectly she held herself. The air around her nearly sizzled with what was obviously the fire in her nature. Jadeite held his breath as her red skirts twirled as she turned to look at him. She wore a challenging smirk on her lovely face and she quirked an eyebrow at him mysteriously. Her long raven black hair had been left down and her bangs had been pinned up to reveal the crest of the royal family of Mars. This was the world- renowned spitfire Martian princess.  
  
Lastly, next to this princess, there was a petite aqua haired, ocean- eyed lady. Her very slender stature did not take away from her beauty at all, though, only enhanced. She seemed perfect with her short-cropped hair and big eyes. Her baby blue dress was modest and was straight to the point, just, as the generals suspected, was the girl who wore it. She emanated a feeling of wisdom and intelligence beyond even that which their own Zoicite possessed. As she caught them observing her, she glanced to the floor quickly, ever the shy and bashful lady. This must be the last princess, the princess of Mercury they decided.  
  
Finished with their inspection, the eight protectors turned to watch the silent exchange going on between the Prince and Princess.  
  
Serenity could not believe her eyes. This man was her fiancé! He looked to be a god made man! Lunette help her, but she simply could not take her eyes off him! His night black hair was slightly long and fell boyishly over his eyes. Oh, his eyes! They were a sea-blue and were churning with constant thoughts as he watched her. He towered over her in his black clothes. The large golden buttons on shoulders held down a black cape with a crimson red inside. All in all, he was gorgeous.  
  
Finally regaining his wits back, Malachite gently poked Endymion's side. The prince snapped to attention and held out his hand to the resplendent princess while saying, "I am humbled by your presence, Princess. I am Prince Endymion of Earth and this" he pointed to the men behind him, "is my guard. They are generals Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite."  
  
Serenity nodded numbly, "Welcome Prince Endymion and gentlemen." When Endymion heard her speak, he wanted to faint, "I am Serenity, the princess of the moon and the ladies beside be are my protectors and part of my court." Serenity stood aside.  
  
The Venusian princess stepped forward still holding that astounding smile in place. "Hello Earthlings!" she said happily, "The name's Mina. I'm the princess of Venus and leader of the sailor senshi and..um" she was so confused, "Well, I guess that's it!" she cried, never missing a beat. Zoicite and Jadeite chuckled quietly, but were shut up as Mal glared at them.  
  
Next up was the fireball Martian princess, "My name is Rei and I am the princess of Mars." Her voice was sultry and deep and sounded soooo seductive to Jadeite who was hanging on her every word.  
  
The tall Amazon was the next to approach. Nephrite couldn't help but again notice just how tall she really was. Not many women could claim to come up to his chin. "I am Lita, the princess of Jupiter" she said shortly, but for some reason, Neph was captivated by her short show.  
  
Finally, the little princess of Mercury came toward them. "I am the princess of the ice planet, Mercury. My name is Ami. Welcome to the moon." Zoicite didn't know what came over him as he took a quick step forward and, grabbing her slim white hand, pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles.  
  
Ami was surprised, to say the least as she jerked her hand away. A furious blush bloomed on her cheeks as she quickly stepped back toward the other senshi.  
  
Zoicite snapped out of his reverie and had the decency to blush at his actions. Yet being the charmer that he was, after the embarrassment had worn off, he gave her a cheeky grin earning him a vicious glare from the otherwise calm princess.  
  
Everyone in the room groaned internally. The wedding was another 5 months away.  
  
****************************************  
  
SOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! What do you think? Not that bad. This chapter was more descriptive, I know, but the story's just getting started!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	5. Comparing Notes

I'm BBAAAAACCCCKK!!!! I love writing, but I don't know how long I can keep up this pace. Don't be worried if they aren't coming in every day it was probably just that I didn't have time.  
  
-Moon Falcon By the way, the ages are: Serenity: 18 Mina: 21 Lita: 21 Rei: 20 Ami: 19 Endymion: 20 Malachite: 24 Nephrite: 23 Jadeite: 22 Zoicite: 21  
  
****************************************  
  
After their brief introductions, Endymion and his generals were led away to their rooms as Serenity and the inner princesses ran off to their chambers to gossip and compare thoughts.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I don't like any of them." Lita spouted with a frown, "I just don't get the right feeling from them."  
  
"Oh, Lita! You're just saying that because the cute brunette kept staring at you." Said a giddy Mina, "Besides, did you guys get a look at all of them? They were GORGEOUS!"  
  
"Personally, I liked that white haired general. He was quite the man, in my opinion." Rei put in.  
  
Mina scowled, "Hands off, Martian, he's mine!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Rei retorted, "He had his eyes all over me"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID SO!"  
  
"Girls, cut it out." Ami said quietly. She gave them a meaningful glare while motioning to Serenity. All of the princesses looked up to see their friend sitting on her bed deep in thought.  
  
"Hey ditz, what's up? Trying to think for once?" Rei said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Rei" she replied softly, shaking her head in dismay, "Did you see him? He's possibly the most handsome guy I've ever laid eyes on. What am I going to do? I'm like dirt compared to him."  
  
The other princesses stood stiffly for a moment.but suddenly keeled over laughing, holding their aching stomachs. All except for Ami, who was looking at Serenity strangely.  
  
"Oh Gods, Sere! You almost had me! How could you act so serious about something like that?" Lita was rolling on the floor.  
  
Serenity leapt up with tears in her eyes, "You think that's funny? Why are you laughing? I'm not joking!"  
  
Ami, who had been silent throughout the time, now spoke, "Sere, are you aware that you are said to be the most exquisite lady in the universe?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Everyone just says that because my mother is the leader of the Silver Alliance. I know I'm pretty, but I'm still nothing compared to Endymion."  
  
The girls blanched. When had these thoughts entered her mind? Sere had never ever doubted herself like this! Their minds once again went to the fear that they had seen in the princess' eyes earlier. Could they be linked?  
  
********************************************  
  
"Endymion, would you mind if I stole your fiancé?" Jadeite said. He was almost serious.  
  
Endymion sighed, his mind in a jumble, "You all know that I love Lily, right?" he asked them. They all grumbled incoherently, "Well, in any case, I walked into that throne room today completely head over heels for her. Then that enchantress of a princess comes out and weaves her spell and now, my hearts doing flip-flops for her and not Lily. I can barely remember what Lily looks like, and I don't even think I want to!"  
  
"It's okay to think like that, Endy," said Nephrite, "You will have to forget about Lily anyhow, you may as well do it willingly. It makes the going much easier."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Neph. But when I think of how I've abandoned her, such a feeling of guilt arises in me. I'm so unsure of my actions."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Get some rest to clear your head and we'll think more on it later." Zoicite said.  
  
As their prince lay down quietly, the Generals gathered around the small table in the center of the large room. "You know, we should encourage this infatuation of the princess," said Zoicite calmly, "Not only because it would be easier on him in the marriage, but also because Lily.well, we'll just tell him it's best that he forgets her."  
  
The rest nodded in silent consent. In truth, none of them knew the true extent of Lily's treachery. All they knew was what Jadeite had told them after getting back from escorting her to her house on that fateful day 5 months ago. That had been the day of the death of Endy's grandmother and he had been heartbroken as it was. Jadeite had watched her dismount her horse, walk inside, and smile at him through the window. She was always the perfect picture of a kind and gracious woman. As he had been leaving the land, he had noticed a man riding hurriedly past him toward the house. There was no mistaking the hungry look in his eyes. This man was after one thing and one thing alone. Acting on instinct, Jadeite had turned around and followed the man to the house to watch as Lily emerged and embraced him in a.strange manner.  
  
After that, the generals simply had not had the heart to tell Endy of the deceit of the woman and the matter had dragged on until now. "Thank the heavens this is finally coming to an end" Neph sighed, "Watching him go on with that wench was tearing me up." He turned to Jadeite, "And you are still entirely sure of what you saw?"  
  
"I don't know how many times you want me to say it, guys! The god damned whore was playing Endy that entire time!"  
  
"He deserves better." Malachite murmured, "The prince has suffered enough for his entire lifetime as it is. I just hope this marriage can only make things better." They nodded.  
  
"Now about the other princesses," Jade grinned boyishly, "That Martian princess was one hell of a heat wave."  
  
"Truly, it was Princess Lita who caught my eye" Neph spoke up, his navy eyes dancing merrily "She had such an air about her. Not to mention she's within reaching distance for my lips." He chuckled, his chocolate locks swaying gently.  
  
"And I think we all know who Zoi liked" Jadeite laughed, "The little Mercurian didn't even know what hit her! Even the great and daring Zoicite BLUSHED after what he did!" Zoicite reached over and smacked Jade upside the head.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, General Jadeite, I didn't realize that the customs here were different from ours on earth. Mayhap I should have followed your example and drooled?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Before Jade could pounce on Zoi, he felt a warning hand being laid on his shoulder and looked up into the dark mask of his superior. "That's enough of this talk. Let's get to work on our training methods, something of real importance. Forget whatever fantasies you may have of the Ladies and lets be done with it."  
  
Zoi's eyes turned to him in amusement, "You like one of them, too, don't you. That's why you're acting like such an ass. You don't like the fact that you're attracted to one of them." He gave his commander an ear-to- ear smile, "Way to go Mal!"  
  
"Remember who you are speaking to Zoicite!" Malachite seethed.  
  
"I know perfectly well who I'm talking to, Mal." He paused for a dramatic effect, "My friend."  
  
Mal stared at him blankly before turning on his heal and directing they follow him to the practice courts. They were all in for the workout of their lives after this showdown.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sorry it took a bit! I had like no time at all! Next chapter SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	6. The Fights

Hello readers!!! I've decided that I really want reviews!!! Not that I'll stop writing or anything and set a limit like some stupid peeps, I just love reading them!!! They are so sweet and I give a special thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
-Moon Falcon  
  
*************************************  
  
Around the same time that Malachite decided to get his generals up and running, Mina felt like she and her scouts needed a good exercise. *(We all know where this is going)* Transforming, the inner senshi all trooped to the weapon room.  
  
After picking out a few customized weapons of their choice, the girls walked toward the training grounds, deciding their face offs as they went.  
  
When they arrived, it had been decided that Mercury would spar with Venus to help improve her fighting skills, and Jupiter and Mars would settle a long-standing argument on which was the better hand-to-hand combatant.  
  
However, as Rei threw away her ruby encrusted short sword, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she whirled around to come face to face with none other than General Jadeite of the Earth, who was, to her frustration, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Terribly sorry, Princess, did I startle you?" his tone was arrogant, as if he had meant to do just that.  
  
"Not really." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, "But I was under the impression that a renowned warrior such as yourself would know better than to sneak up on another. I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions if you hadn't caught me so unawares."  
  
To her utmost rage, he simply fueled her fire by bowing mockingly, a sinister smirk on his handsome features, "I am confident in my skills." He said simply. Big Mistake.  
  
Flames dancing in her eyes, Rei turned to face him fully, "Are you, Lord Jadeite? Care to test your skills against one of the illustrious sailor senshi?" Her legs tittered underneath her, wanting to kick that smirk right off his face.  
  
He raised his arms in an expression of feigned glee, "Why Sailor Mars, I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
She nodded curtly to him and turned to look at her fellows, her violet eyes searching out their understanding of her situation. To her surprise, she saw all of them on different sites of the arena, preparing to engage in their own battles.  
  
Mina was behaving politely to the hard Malachite, saluting each other in all the proper ways before beginning their match. Lita was still measuring up the tall Nephrite, as he stretched leisurely before her, his eyes never leaving her frowning expression. Lastly, Rei saw poor Ami in the midst of moving away from a fast approaching Zoicite. From the permanent blush on her friend's cheeks, she could tell that Ami did not want to be anywhere near her assailant.  
  
Turning to Jadeite she said, "Shall we?" he nodded briskly and they set of toward the only open spot around.  
  
***********************************  
  
'How can this be the bubble headed lady that I saw this morning? I can hardly get a move off on her!' Malachite's mind screamed. He and Mina had chosen to go head to head in a traditional battle. Before, he had laughed inwardly at her confidence. Now, he groaned. 'Mal, you fool! This is one of the sailor senshi, ditzy princess or no.'  
  
Mina was having similar problems of course, though hers entailed something a bit different, 'Why oh why did you have to unbutton your shirt, Malachite,' her psyche moaned, 'it should be illegal to look that sexy when you fight!'  
  
Realizing she was somehow preoccupied, Malachite went in for a quick double sweep up each of her sides. His two crescent blades flashed in her eyes as Sailor Venus twisted away. Angry that she had let her guard slip, the Venusian princess brought her broad sword to swing at his torso.  
  
Blocking her was none to easy, but the general managed. Finding that he was weakening, he backed away from her gracefully to regain his bearings. Mina allowed this after noticing similar conditions in her own body. 'I must find an opening to strike' she thought, frustrated. 'He can't keep this up much longer.'  
  
'If I lose, I won't be able to look any of the others in the face for weeks. I can't let her get to me. If a woman should ever beat me, she will be a goddess. I will not be defeated by less. No spoiled brat of a princess will ever hold such a thing over my head.' Regaining his courage and calm, Malachite stepped forward, making the slow circle they had been moving in tighter.  
  
Seeing her chance, Mina attacked him a few more times, studying his moves closely. 'His attacks are flawless, so I won't be able to get him there. His blocks and parries are perfect. Those two swords are like windmills.' Suddenly an idea found her and she let out a barely audible gasp. Two Blades! He blocked a single move with them both! The first thing she ever learned of double-edged fighting was that you must use the swords independently!  
  
With a cry, she sprang forward, bending to hit his left leg in a clean horizontal swipe. Bending with her, Malachite brought both his swords down on hers, locking it in place. Giving a brief grin of triumph, he turned to look at her, only to be met with an elbow in his face.  
  
The attack sent him reeling, dropping both of his swords and laying on his back on the grass. Gasping for air, he glanced up to be met with a sword point and a smiling Sailor Venus.  
  
"A goddess she is, then." He murmured.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lita and Nephrite had agreed that a hand-to-hand battle would suit them both best. Bowing to him with fierce green eyes, Jupiter took a fighting stance. Nephrite laughed quietly, taking his own place.  
  
She hardly had time to react as he came at her, a barrage of flying legs and arms. Lita swerved and blocked and ducked to the very last. She had the title of best when it came to such encounters and she wasn't about to lose it, especially to some washed up earthen general.  
  
Finally pulling away, Nephrite smiled amiably, "You're very good you know." She was shocked at the sincerity of his words and immediately let down her defenses. Surprised at her reaction, but never one to miss out, Nephrite dashed into action, flinging his leg out to take her feet from under her. Lita was not to be beaten so easily though, and jumped away from the offending extremity.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Lita!" she whispered to herself harshly, throwing a punch to his gut while bringing the other arm around in a sneak attack. She was able to land what was sure to be a bruise on his shoulder. He grunted in pain and fell back.  
  
She punched the air in a short expression of triumph. This man was no match for the great princess Lita of Jupiter.  
  
Nephrite looked at her with admiration. This young lady was doing things to him he never thought possible. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. 'Later.' He told himself, 'Wait until later.'  
  
Tired of waiting for him to act, Sailor Jupiter took the initiative and dove at him. Nephrite was more than a little startled by this and was instantly knocked to the ground, lying underneath one very beautiful Jovian princess. But alas, Lita had moved incorrectly at the last moment and instead of landing on him in a fighting position, she had sprawled all over him.  
  
Noticing this, Nephrite's quick reflexes took control and, grabbing Lita's lithe form, flipped her over, so that he was on top. He had her pinned. Leaning down close, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "I believe that the match has ended, princess."  
  
***********************************  
  
Ami was ready to collapse into sobs from this frustrating situation. When Zoicite had first approached and asked that she duel with him, she had been perfectly ready to refuse adamantly. Then out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Mina nodding her head to the big general Malachite and walk off towards the fighting grounds. She realized it would be completely rude to shake him off and had accepted his offer reluctantly.  
  
Now she was standing out here, dancing around his every move in a feeble attempt to avoid getting close to him. 'This is silly' she told herself, 'According to my calculations, he has an 87.4% chance at winning against me. Why did I accept this challenge?'  
  
Zoicite, though he would never admit it, was hurt by the way she was acting. She had no need to fear him and he didn't like being treated like some common criminal. "Is this what you call a spar on the moon? I really need to adjust to your customs Lady Mercury." He taunted her.  
  
Finally, she felt her blood boil. He could insult her all he wanted, but it was her duty to protect the moon, no matter how despicable the person she defended it against. With a harsh yell, she launched herself at the general, her 2 sapphire and silver long daggers moving at an impossible rate.  
  
Zoicite gave a whoop of victory as she charged toward him, meeting her head on. Parrying her was almost impossible, he soon found. Her main factor was speed and she used it to its greatest extent. His fighting patterns were almost exactly the same as hers, his tendencies clashing with hers so that they were at a stalemate that was impossible to break.  
  
Breathing rapidly, Ami did something he would never expect. She stopped moving all together. Not one muscle in her body twitched and she stared at him like a zombie. Zoicite was getting jittery under her ice blue gaze. He circled her carefully, watching her for any signs of movement or attack. None.  
  
Sailor Mercury was smiling inside. She had finally kicked her brain back into action only to realize that he was predicting her moves easily, just as she was for his. The idea came to her quickly and she put it into action immediately. Putting a small freezing charm on herself so that her body would appear perfectly stationary, she waited and watched him as he went to circle her. Just a little bit farther.  
  
Zoicite continued with his careful observation of the woman. He took the time given to him to enjoy her beauty, the sailor suit she wore nearly flooring him with lust. He wondered why he didn't simply assault her, but when the idea arose, warning bells went off in his head.  
  
Coming to the point where he stood almost directly behind her, the earthen general suddenly felt hands gripping his shoulders and he was vaguely aware of the fact that Princess Ami was flipping over him. As suddenly as it started, it was over and Zoicite felt a silver dagger being pressed gently into his throat.  
  
"Do you realize that I just won this match despite the fact that you were favored? I won with 12.6% on my side" she said softly in awe, more to herself than to her defeated counterpart, "I just defied my own logic."  
  
Zoicite grinned wolfishly from his position, "That's life princess."  
  
**************************************  
  
Rei was, unsurprisingly, fuming. The damned man wouldn't shut up! He kept flattering her, showering her with various compliments until she was ready to scream in irritation. Obviously it had worked on some other ladies, inflating his head and convincing him of the fact that he was too charming to be true. Not this time.  
  
As Rei took another swipe at him with her short sword, Jadeite was thinking, 'She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her hair is like black fire and her eyes are a violet masterpiece. Not to mention she has a great rear.' He smiled roguishly at his thoughts, which only made to further infuriate his opponent.  
  
She knew that if he kept this up, she would basically explode with all her pent up anger. She couldn't even take it out on him! He continually dodged her onrush of constant blows without a hint of difficulty. True, her hands were nearly shaking she was so mad, but she was a senshi, it shouldn't be this easy!  
  
Jadeite quickly made use of an opening to get closer to her. At this point, he didn't even care who won this fight; it had given him more than enough pleasure from the mere sight of her. Getting an idea, he said to her, "Princess, how does having a private dinner with me sound? I would really like to get to know you better."  
  
And that was when he sent the Fireball Martian over the edge.  
  
Rei screamed her fury to the skies as she gathered her energy around her. With a twist of her delicate wrist, she sent wave after wave of fire chasing the unsuspecting general.  
  
Jadeite felt the heat on his body not a moment too soon. Turning, he saw the fire zooming toward him. On instinct, he used his powers to teleport away. He turned up just behind the smug Rei. "That should teach him." She said.  
  
Leaning in so he was right beside her ear, he said the one thing that came to mind, "Boo," he said softly.  
  
Rei thought she was going to have heart failure after she heard that. Pivoting to face him, she was met by the point of a knife in her face. "You cheated." He spoke, wagging the knife.  
  
Then she did the one thing that he would never have thought. Rei, fiery princess of mars, began to cry.  
  
**************************************  
  
What do you think??????? I thought it goes along with how I like the characters to be, so maybe you will too!!!! I'll be back soon! = )  
  
-Falcon 


	7. Order of Escorts

I'm SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been in a place where its not very easy for me to have a computer for a long time. Hopefully I will be able to get to one faster next time!  
-Falcon  
  
*******************************  
  
After the fights, Rei's friends had taken her back to her room where they had pleaded with her to tell them what had made her react so intensely. But all their efforts were to no avail and in Rei had remained silent on the matter. From then on, though, she made a point of avoiding General Jadeite as often as was humanly possible. The girls, including Serenity were all depressed by her quiet demeanor, but kept it to themselves. Soon, they just had simple Rei back, yelling and teasing just as before and they dropped the matter.  
  
*************************** A week after the incident, Queen Selene called all the girls to her for a meeting. As they took their seats, she smiled at them and said, "I know that you all have been on your best behavior with the Prince of Earth and his guards, but I fear I have to ask you to go above and beyond that." She hesitated, "I am holding a ball to formally announce your engagement to Endymion, Serenity, and I must ask that you all do your utmost to see to the comfort of all our guests. The ball will take place in 3 days. The generals must be escorted into the ball and have willing company throughout the evening so that they are not thought any less of in front of the Moon Kingdom nobles. Whether it be you yourself who does this, or a young lady at court, the generals must have company. The escorting of Endymion is already taken care of." She finished, giving a meaningful look toward her daughter, who, oddly enough, nodded, almost dreamily. "Is this understood?"  
  
The senshi nodded their heads politely and filed out of the room. As soon as they were out of the Queen's sight, Mina started jumping up and down excitedly, "I'm going to help General Malachite! After our spar he was so crestfallen, I simply must cheer him up!"  
  
"I suppose I'll deal with Nephrite" Lita said with false exasperation. In reality, the man was growing on her, going to such limits as giving her flowers and 'accidentally' running in to her to end up escorting her to wherever she was headed. Truth be told, Lita was falling for the man, hard and fast. He was so charming and dashing with his chestnut hair that constantly shook as he chuckled and his navy eyes that were so deep she truly believed that she would end up falling in.  
  
"I will not help General Jadeite." Rei said quietly, firmly, "I'm sorry Ami, I will go and speak with General Zoicite about his arrangements." She turned on her heal, leaving no room for discussion and headed to her rooms briskly.  
  
"I suppose that leaves me with Jadeite" Ami sighed. Really she was relieved. The smooth-tongued man had been keeping his constant courtship of her none to subtle and Ami was swiftly becoming more and more susceptible to it, which frightened her. No, it was better that she not get involved with the man in the least bit. This was simply for the reason of saving face in front of everyone else, who remained nearly indifferent to the fact that they were attracted to these men.  
  
**********************************  
  
As they all tottered off, Mina came upon a very interesting thing. As she was walking to the kitchens to get herself a late night snack, she saw a shimmering white something on the ground. She bent to pick it up to find that it was a white shawl that belonged to none other than Serenity herself. She frowned upon this discovery. Serenity loved this shawl, it had been the first birthday present that she could remember from her father. This would take some contemplation on her part. (That means UH-OH!)  
  
**********************************  
Ami found general Jadeite where she thought she might: in the weapons room. The man had an unfathomable addiction to the sight of the steel on the beautiful tools. She watched as he reverently hefted a very long long- sword, smiling with some unknown discovery. She decided she could interrupt.  
  
"Why do you hold such a passion for them?" she asked curiously.  
  
He whirled around, temporarily stunned by her intrusion of his thoughts. But he recovered. "They truly do fascinate me. Ever since I lifted my first weapon, I've never really been able to turn away from them. Their curves and balances delight we in a way that I would never have believed possible." He gave her a youthful grin. "What brings you here, Lady Mercury?"  
  
"I've come seeking you, actually." She said casually, pleased with the surprised look that appeared on his face.  
  
"And what is it that you need my aid in, Princess?" he questioned.  
  
"I've come to inform you of a ball being held in honor of the engagement of the prince and princess. Queen Selene has given us the task of finding you gentlemen a worthy escort."  
  
"Have you come to offer your own services in this matter?" he replied, making her blush profusely.  
  
"No, I have simply come to ask your taste in women, General. You can have whatever you want and more, by order of the Queen."  
  
Jadeite frowned, suddenly thinking of Princess Rei's face. He didn't need some polite court snob to come to the ball with him. He needed her. Ever since he saw her cry soulfully in front of him, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. Her raven hair glittered in his minds eye like a lighthouse. Right now, it was what was driving him to success on this moon kingdom. She was success. Rei would be his.  
  
'Careful there, Jade. Don't want to get too possessive. We aren't serious about this woman, she's just another challenge that you've laid out for yourself.' He thought.  
  
"I will not be needing an escort, Princess Ami, though I appreciate the offer. Please give her majesty the queen my utmost regard."  
  
"But the Queen said-" but he was already gone.  
  
******************************  
The next day, Mina set out in search of the elusive general she had volunteered to help at the ball the next night. Though the other girls didn't know it, the happy-go-lucky Venusian was going to skip the going with another girl thing and offer herself instead. She felt a strange need to cheer up the melancholy man and what Mina wanted, Mina got.  
  
Coming upon his rooms, she knocked gently. No answer. She knocked again. The same. Confused, she wandered off until she suddenly heard some deep voices at the end of the hall.  
  
Curiosity over came her as she jogged down to watch as Malachite and Nephrite stood side by side, talking quietly. Though the princess couldn't hear them, she didn't miss it when Nephrite began to laugh at his own joke. Turning to the other man, she found his expression had softened, making him possibly more handsome than he already was. Mina felt strange tears touch her eyes as she broke out in a watery smile. 'Malachite shouldn't be so unhappy. He needs someone to be there for him.' She thought.  
  
Readjusting her peach colored skirts quietly, Mina stepped out into the corridor to face them. She gave them her most breathtaking smile and waved cheerily. She noticed Malachite's face contort oddly at the sight of her.  
  
Walking toward them briskly, she turned toward Nephrite and said, "Could you give the general and myself a moment alone, Lord Nephrite?"  
  
He bowed to her and strolled off. Malachite, who watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, now swiveled to face her, "Is there something you need, Princess Mina? I would happy to oblige you in any way."  
  
"Actually, Lord Malachite, I have come to aid you at this moment. You see, Queen Selene has arranged for a ball to formally announce the engagement of our two monarchs. It will be marvelous! But we both know how vain some of these nobles can be and if you come without an escort, their opinion of you will be lowered dramatically. Because of this, I have come on terms of business to offer my own services in this matter and accompany you myself. What do you think?" her speech was so rapid, Mal's head was spinning.  
  
Getting a grip on himself, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You wish to offer your services? A princess?"  
  
Mina blushed hotly, but remained optimistic, "I figured it would be the best thing for your social status, Sir. What better than a princess to lead you down those stairs?" she sang jovially.  
  
Malachite sighed in exasperation. He would never figure this girl out! "I suppose it would be alright." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fantastic!" she cried happily, "Meet me in the front foyer at eight. That's when we're to be announced!" with a new bounce to her step, Mina skipped away to tell her comrades of the arrangement.  
  
**************************************  
  
Lita was walking toward the gardens when she heard soft footsteps coming her way. She looked and saw General Nephrite striding in her direction. Remembering her duties came first and foremost, the Jovian nodded at him and came to fall in stride with him.  
  
"Princess Lita, this is a pleasant surprise." He smiled at her warmly. Honestly, the woman sent him reeling every time he saw her. The grace of her walk, the fierceness in her emerald eyes, all of these things intrigued him like never before.  
  
Lita struggled to keep a calm face. How could he affect her so! The way he smiled at her like he was the perfect gentleman(which he was) just blew her away. A slight blush rose up and he noticed gladly. Offering her his arm, he continued on his way.  
  
"Was there something you needed, my lady?"  
  
Lita, who had momentarily forgotten why it was she was there, came back with a start, "Oh my! Yes! I am here on the Queen's business to find you a date for the upcoming ball."  
  
He was surprised at this and stopped his advance in steps, "You are here to seize me a woman who will dance with me all night and cling to me so I will not be portrayed as lowly among the nobles." He said it as a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes, that is the purpose." She was feeling uneasy with his blank stare.  
  
He stood like that a moment longer before he spoke, "But surely you realize, my lovely lady, that there is only one woman in the entire Lunarian Court whom I wish to escort to the ball." He gave her a knowing look followed by a mysterious stare. "Princess Lita of Jupiter, would you allow me to take you to this ball? I swear I will not dance with anyone save you and remain by your side the entire night."  
  
It sounded more like a marriage proposal to Lita, which made it all the more romantic. Here she was, ready to give the man any man at court, not even brushing the idea of doing it herself. 'Lets be honest, Lita. Men don't exactly choose to ask you to any sort of occasion.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I'm not the most graceful dancer in the universe, but I will certainly come with you, if that is what you wish."  
  
His heart swelled with joy as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to her cheek, unthinkingly. Moving away, he blushed for his daring and looked at the floor.  
  
"Forgive me, princess. I got carried away." Lita was in shock as he lifted his eyes to meet her own. As navy met green, a new understanding developed between the two people.  
  
Smiling softly, Lita said, "Call me Lita, not Princess or Lady or any of the sort. Just Lita."  
  
He appeared ecstatic at this allowance of informality, "Then I insist upon you calling me Nephrite or just Neph is even better!" he caught her hand and raised it to his lips before turning away and meandering off.  
  
Lita was left behind him, blushing like she had never blushed before.  
  
************************************  
  
I bet you all are wondering what happened to Rei and Zoicite. SOMETHING SPECIAL HAPPENS THERE!!!!!!!!! I won't tell you till next chapter, but its really cute and involves Ami!!!!!!!!! Have fun!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	8. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM AT THIS VERY MOMENT IN THE PROCESS OF ADDING ON TO THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE SURE TO READ IT WHEN I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	9. Getting Ready

Hello Readers!!!!!! I loved your review, whoever did the last long one!!! I love you so much!!!! The chapter after the ball will be almost completely about Sere and Endy so just sit tight! I'm going more into the plot of Serenity and her mystery. Keep reading and Reviewing and I'll do my job and keep writing!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Moon Falcon  
  
*********************************  
  
The senshi all met up in Serenity's room to discuss the ball plans and tell of their work with the earthen generals.  
  
"I'm so excited!" cried Mina, bouncing around the room, "He's taking me to the ball! What should I wear? By Sunyena, the sun goddess, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!"  
  
"Calm down Mina, it's not that big of a deal." Said Lita, "Nephrite's taking me and it really won't matter what I wear."  
  
"Well I'm glad you all are happy, but Queen Selene is going to be so mad at me! Lord Jadeite didn't want my help for an escort! What if he doesn't come with one?" Ami was flustered and in a panic. She'd been this way since the general had rejected her offer of help.  
  
"Calm down, sweet" Serenity came to gently hug her friend, "Mother can't do anything if the man doesn't accept our hospitality. The blame won't fall upon you." Ami smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"You are sure, Sere?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Positive." The moon princess smiled.  
  
Suddenly realizing they had not heard a word from Rei, they all looked at her expectantly. "What?" she said irritably  
  
"What of General Zoicite, Rei?" Mina said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"We spoke about it and he agreed to have Lady Anale come with him." She said simply, "He seemed very bored with it all."  
  
Ami felt a sharp pang in her chest. He hadn't even asked after her? After pursuing her interest for the entire two weeks he had been here, the man didn't even ask on her behalf? Lady Anale was the most beautiful woman in court, aside from her friends that is. Mina was radiant like the sun and Lita had a tall, slender grace about her. Rei was exotic and fiery, and Serenity was.well Sere was even out of their league. But what did she have? 'I have nothing.' Ami thought.  
  
"Something wrong Ami?" Rei asked innocently. The Mercurian could see the churning of her friend's mind through her eyes. Something was amiss.  
  
"No. No, of course not."  
  
*******************************  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to be dancing with her." Neph said in awe, "I'll be holding her and touching her and-"  
  
"Put a cork in it, lover boy." Said Jadeite grumpily, "Some of us don't have the date of our choice. In fact, some of us don't have a date at all!"  
  
"By 'some of us' I presume you're talking about yourself." Zoi laughed, then sighed, "I'm not entirely sure this is going to work with Princess Ami. Lady Rei assured me it would, but still."  
  
Endymion walked in at that moment with Malachite by his side. "What's the matter, guys?" the prince asked.  
  
"Blockhead over here has the inability to cease speech about his 'Jovian flower' and this other idiot keeps rambling on about some sort of plan to woo 'his Ami'" said Jadeite spitefully.  
  
Endymion chuckled and pointed to the two who had been insulted, "Something tells me that they're in better shape than you, Jade."  
  
Jadeite glared at his royal friend and stalked out of the room. "He's been beating himself up ever since Princess Rei stopped talking to him. I can't figure out why he's so mad about the ball, though." Zoicite said.  
  
"It's because he's not going with Rei." Malachite rumbled, "He's mad because she'd ignoring him because he thinks it's his fault she cried, which it probably is."  
  
"Speaking of the ball, Mal, who'd princess Mina set you up with?" said Endymion curiously.  
  
"Herself." He quipped. The rest of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Mal's got it bad guys!" Endy cried. Malachite glowered at them. The truth was, the little Venusian was the best thing that had ever happened to him since becoming the leader of the Guard. She made him laugh and smile and even though he hated it, she also made him softer. Which was exactly the reason why he had to get way from her. A woman wouldn't bend him out of shape. It was against all his morals.  
  
"So Endy" he said coolly, "What do you think of Serenity? I know you two have been spending some time with each other."  
  
The prince grinned at his lead general, "She's really quite adorable, but I think I prefer bittersweet ladies like Lily."  
  
"Bittersweet, my ass." Jade mumbled  
  
"What was that Jadeite?" Endy asked.  
  
"Oh...um...I said that I should sweep some..grass. Like cut it, with my new sword."  
  
Endymion knew better than to ask by now. "Well boys, tomorrow night I am officially engaged, which means you all will have to deal with my mood until then, so I suggest you leave for now, whilst I throw a temper tantrum."  
  
The generals laughed heartily as they went to their rooms for the night.  
  
*********************************  
  
"You know, I love this color on you, Lita, it brings out your soft side" said Mina, holding up a rosy pink eye shadow.  
  
"Rei, I don't think this dress is appropriate." said Ami uncomfortably. Her Martian friend had equipped her with an ice blue dress, which had a dangerously low scoop neck and absolutely no back. The girls had decided on a common theme for the ball, the goddesses of their choice. On Ami's dress there were shimmering depictions of Iseni, the goddess of ice. They were everywhere, but hardly visible because their color was only a slight shade lighter than that of her dress so she emitted a special aura of brilliance. Decorating the belling sleeves, the trim of the lovely dress, and the waistline were small swirls of a dark blue like the churning of the sea.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, you look marvelous." Cried Mina. She herself had chosen the sun goddess, Sunyena, as her special design. Mina's dress was a golden yellow, but a large portion was orange. This was because a picture of a giant sun had been sewed into it to wrap around the slender Venusian. At the very center of the enormous masterpiece, which happened to be her waist, sat a gold chain. In the middle of the chain, right in between her legs, was a gold picture of Sunyena. Her sleeves were tight and form- fitting so she would look more graceful than the klutz that she was.  
  
"Lita, could you pull these straps tighter." Rei had gone with a corset bodice that laced up with violet ribbons. Underneath was a white lace shirt, though you could barely see it. The fashion of the corset was to close it so much that it looked to be a normal top. A violet sash adorned her waist and her skirts, the same crimson as the bodice, were long and billowing. Only a woman with Rei's sultry grace could keep from tripping in it. Her silk sleeves were slightly puffy and ended on golden bands on her wrists. Running along the bottom trim of her gown and the neckline of her dress was gold filigree workings of Fira, the goddess of fire.  
  
"Serenity, you're the only one who can tie these bows perfectly!" said Lita happily. Lita had chosen the lightning goddess, Litenna, for her dress. She wore a very simple forest green dress. It had a high waistline, which then billowed out in a train behind her. Litenna was on the waistline and bottom trim in miniscule rose ribbons. On her back, a little below her shoulder blades was a large pink bow, which Sere had tied for her. It had long straps that fell down to add to her long train of lovely green.  
  
All of the senshi turned to look as the moon princess put on her last piece of jewelry, a gold necklace of Lunette. Serenity looked like Lunette herself, actually. The princess was wearing a white dress with golden patterns running through the entire thing in delicate waves and sweeps of thread. The dress had no sleeves, but she had laid the shawl Mina had so mysteriously found across her shoulders and upper arms. Her wrists were gently tinkling with the numerous bracelets she wore, the gold circlet on her brow signified her station, and the necklace added the final touch.  
  
"This is going to be magnificent!" she squealed as they all dashed to the foyer where they were to be announced.  
  
********************************  
  
"Same thing, as usual." Zoicite grumbled as he pulled on his white cape, "WHY do we always where the same thing?"  
  
"It is what befits our station as Endymion's guard, now shut up." Said Malachite roughly.  
  
The generals were wearing the same thing, basically. They all wore a white top, which had gold buttons all the way up to the top of the neck and white pants with black shoes. The difference between them was the clasps on the capes, Malachite's were diamonds, Zoicite's were emeralds, Nephrite's were Sapphires, and Jadeite's were rubies, and the symbol on the side of their chest. Malachite had a snowy falcon on two crossed rapiers, Zoicite had stag on an ancient scroll, Nephrite had a brown owl on a starry night sky, and Jadeite had a rearing red stallion on a desert plain.  
  
"Are we ready yet?" Endy said, annoyed. He was wearing a black suit, much like the generals, but it was tooled in silver armor-like plates. His shoulders were graced with a black cape, clasped by gold. The thin golden circlet encircling his head was to show the court who he was.  
  
"Yea, we're all set." Nephrite grinned as they all trooped out to go to the foyer where they were to be announced.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sorry, no ball yet!!! Next chapter will be the ball and then after that will be the chapter on Sere and Endy. You'll like it a lot!  
  
-Falcon 


	10. Ballroom Partners

Hiya!!!!!!!! I decided that I had time between my exams to do the long awaited BALL!!! I love writing this fic and I'm getting kinda depressed by the lack of reviews so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think more often. Feel free to e-mail me!  
-Falcon  
  
**********************************  
  
All of the important nobles were already in the hall when they arrived in the foyer. The girls moved to the back where they belonged. The Queen was a very traditional fanatic. Basically, if it was done in the old times, it was done now.  
  
**********************************  
  
As the people in the room slowly began to depart, Nephrite found his way to Lita's side. When he saw her, his eyes grew wide at her appearance, "You look amazing, Lita." He whispered. She blushed at being called by her first name.  
  
"Thank you Nephrite. You look charming," she looked at the other generals, "As do your friends." She laughed amusedly. He scowled at her indication of their similar clothing, 'Zoi was right, we do look ridiculous.' He thought.  
  
"We're up first, I'm afraid." She frowned, "I truly think they do it to make me look like the worst senshi. I always go first!"  
  
He laughed at her brash comment as they approached the red curtain that would admit them into the ballroom.  
  
"Her highness, the Princess Litara of Jupiter and his lordship, Nephrite of Earth." As they heard their names, Nephrite smiled at her and walked through.  
  
Lita looked out onto the masses with a proud eye. Glancing over, Neph was shocked by the authority in her gaze as nearly all the people in the room either bowed or curtsied to her. Now it really registered why it was so important to be in good company for this occasion. With a judging eye, the Lords and Ladies turned to stare him down. Had it not been for the wonderful flower at his side, Nephrite was almost positive they would have been laughing at him.  
  
At the bottom of the endless red-carpeted stairway, Lita led him off to the side to go greet the Queen. Being taken away, Neph looked up just in time to see the herald spout the names of Malachite and Princess Mina.  
  
******************************************  
  
When Mina found Malachite he was simply glowering at the closed curtains of the ballroom. Smiling, she approached him, sneaking up from behind.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't do that. They'll take offense eventually." She sang happily. Startled out of his reverie, Mal looked at her to be greeted with the sight of what he suddenly believed to be an angel. Mina was all-aglow with her sunny hair let down to flow around her golden dress elegantly. Her blue eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed form her constant power hype. 'How can she handle being so joyous all the time?' he asked himself.  
  
"Good evening, Princess." He said, his face fighting the urge to smile at her, "You look radiant, as usual."  
  
"Why thank you, General!" she laughed cheerily, "Are you ready to go? I believe we go after Lita and General Nephrite."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He said gloomily.  
  
"Don't frown, Mal!" he jerked at the very informal addressing, "What's wrong?" she obviously had not noticed what she had done.  
  
"Large activities simply don't appeal to me, my lady."  
  
Her eyes grew even larger, if this was at all possible. Her hand flew to her mouth in a dramatic gesture of horror, "Goodness! How do you live? How can you stand being without the feeling of whirling around in someone's arms, never a care in the world?" the passion she spoke with quite frankly frightened the stony General. In a mere instant, the idea of whirling her around didn't seem bad at all. In fact, it seemed positively alluring!  
  
"Princess Mina," he asked her gently, "Would you like me to dance with you tonight? Is that what you're worried about?" he spoke to her as if she was a child who was crying her heart out because he had not given her something, and he was about to give in to her.  
  
She nodded her head, flashed him a brilliant smile, and grabbed his arm lightly. "Come on, we're about to go." They approached the curtain arm in arm.  
  
"Her highness, Princess Minalaya of Venus accompanied by his grace, Lord Malachite of Earth." Rather forcibly, Mina pulled him through the curtains and onto the swiftly descending stairs.  
  
At the bottom, Malachite took note of the vast, black marble, square space before him. This was the dance floor. Seeing a clear route to it, he didn't know what came over him when he pulled her onto it and began to rhythmically dance to the soft melody.  
  
Looking down at Mina, he noticed that she was flushing an extremely deep scarlet. Puzzled, he opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that everyone was looking at the couple very strangely.  
  
"Um..Mal..Do you by any chance know any Lunarian customs?" she questioned breathlessly. Seizing up inside with terror, Malachite's face contorted with sudden fear.  
  
"What have I done?" he rasped.  
  
"Well..you see..when a couple dances at the very beginning of a ball, it means that they are courting each other." He let his breath out. That wasn't so bad, "However," she continued, capturing his attention again, "if a couple does not even wait for all of the guests to enter the room, then..they identify themselves as married.  
  
Malachite wanted to cry from embarrassment. Oh GODS! Practically picking up the blushing girl, he walked briskly from the dance floor to down two entire glasses of wine.  
  
***************************************  
  
Zoicite caught sight of Ami the moment he walked into the large foyer. That is, he caught sight of her back, giving him a clear view of her delicate shoulder blades and arching neck. Mouth suddenly going dry, he waited and watched as Neph and Lita departed as well as Mal and Mina. Now he stood with Jade, who hadn't stopped pouting since they had gotten dressed, Endymion, who swiftly left his side to stand by the also present princess Serenity, Princess Rei, and, of course, Ami.  
  
He knew that he was supposed to go soon and decided it was time to put on his act. He began pacing around, seemingly looking through the different doorways and scratching his head in confusion. Ami was the first to notice his dilemma, seeing that Jade simply didn't care and was staring at Rei, Rei was trying to scare him away, and Endy was so embarrassed by Jade that he kept the moon princess from looking at his dumbstruck general. She went to him with a frown on her face.  
  
"Is something the matter, General?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes there is. Lady Rei told me that the Lady..um..Anale? Yes that's it. She told be that Lady Anale would meet me here before I went out, but it seems that she has somehow forgotten. Though, I do believe I can venture out alone."  
  
Ami immediately saw the problem. First, Rei would be in trouble with the Queen for not finding a proper escort for the general, and second, Zoicite would be chewed up and spit out by the people out there if he went by himself. "That is a problem indeed." She said quietly.  
  
"I see that your escort has done the same thing to you, Lady Ami." He said, luring her further in, "What shall you do, for maybe I can do the same?"  
  
"I..always go alone, General Zoicite. A princess need not fear the sting of gossip as a guest of the palace should."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Princess?" he asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"The people within that ballroom are quick to judge, much too quick in fact. You would need decent company to avoid the shrewdness in their gaze, I fear. This is why the Queen asked us to help with this arrangement. We merely extended our hospitality to you so that your stay here would be a good one. If you ventured out there alone, I can guarantee you that you will be absolutely torn apart by their gossip."  
  
Zoicite's face paled at the idea of being humiliated to his very core and swallowed hard. What if this didn't work? "Oh dear." He said with a grimace, "I suppose I can't do that, now can I? Lady Ami, is there any last minute plans that you could enact to help me with this predicament?" his eyes were pleading.  
  
Ami sighed and came to the decision that she had known was inevitable all along. "There is no other court lady that could aid you, Lord Zoicite. They have all been introduced into the ballroom already. The last available substitute is.." Zoi held his breath, "Me." He let out the air with a smile, "Unless.." she began talking again, thinking to herself. She turned to look at a mysteriously smug looking Rei. "Rei," she called to her, "I fear that there has been a mishap in the arrangements for Lord Zoicite's escort. As his helper, I believe that you should take up this duty." Ami was still completely oblivious to the aghast looks of horror on the faces of Rei and Zoicite. She was merely thinking through the situation like she always did. "What do you think?" she smiled at her friend.  
  
Panicking, Rei seized the arm of the closest available man. Not looking at him, she choked out, "I would have loved to Ami, but I already have someone to accompany me." She grinned nervously.  
  
Ami was surprised at this sudden turn of events. She would never have expected this from Rei. She had truly believed the Martian Princess was going in alone, as she was. Turning to look at a pair of happy green eyes, she sighed again and took his arm, leading him toward the curtain.  
  
Glancing in, the herald started at the new arrangements in the room, but shrugged it off and proclaimed, "Her highness, Princess Amilyn of Mercury and his lordship, Zoicite of Earth."  
  
As Zoicite alighted the stairs, he saw the stunned faces of Malachite and Nephrite in the crowds. He grinned wolfishly at them and winked. Typical Zoicite.  
  
Ami also saw Mina and Lita giving her smiles that may as well have blinded her. 'Traitors. They wanted this to happen. In fact, I was beginning to think it was all a ploy before Rei told me about her own plans.'  
  
Falling in beside Lita and Nephrite, the pair disappeared into the crowd.  
  
***********************************  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Ami go in, Rei finally turned to look at the unfortunate person she was holding in a death grip by the arm...only to be met with the dreamy face of the last person she wanted to be touching at the moment. No wonder Ames had looked so disturbed.  
  
"Changed your mind, Phoenix?" he said gaily. Sweeping a low bow, Jadeite took her hand and laid a long kiss on its back.  
  
"You do realize." She seethed, smoke practically coming out of her ears, "That I will not be going into that ballroom on your arm."  
  
"I fear that I will be carrying you in, then." He said with a sigh. Rei was about to laugh sarcastically when he actually met his words. Stooping to slip a hand under her knees and support her back with the other arm, Jadeite found himself with a stunned Martian Princess in his embrace.  
  
Rei's mouth was gaping as she grabbed onto his neck for fear of being dropped, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Jade flinched as she screamed into his ear. Rei found a blush spreading to her cheeks at her predicament.  
  
Hearing a soft bell-like laugh, Jadeite whirled around with her in his arms to see Endymion and Serenity, the only two people left, trying to hold in their mirth. Endy grinned boyishly at Jade, giving him the thumbs up as Serenity winked at Rei.  
  
Finally shoving her legs from his arms, Rei found herself on the floor, face first. Serenity began to laugh even harder at this as her friend stood up, rubbing her sore nose. Suddenly stalking over to Jadeite, a resounding smack was heard throughout the foyer as Rei put all her might into bowling over the General.  
  
Disturbingly, the man simply grinned at her afterward. "What must I do to get you away from me?!" she demanded, pulling him away from her princess and her fiancé.  
  
Jadeite looked her in the eye solemnly, "Come to the ball with me. We don't have to dance, I just wish to talk-."  
  
She cut him off, "If you wish to speak of our earlier mishap, then you are sorely mistaken, Sir.  
  
"First of all, call me Jade, Phoenix, and second, if you do not wish to speak of it, then we shall speak of..the circus in Neptune." Rei choked out a laugh at the absurdity of his comment.  
  
"Why do you want to come with me? Why did you take a fancy to me? Why not Mina or Ami or Lita? They all are much more appealing than I." She told him earnestly.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that, Firebird." He smiled and led her to the curtain, "Besides, Mal, Neph and Zoi would kill me if I told them that I'd taken a liking to any of the others. I think I was really stuck with you."  
  
"How wonderful." She said sarcastically as the herald called, "The Princess Reilana of Mars and his lordship, Jadeite of Earth."  
  
They passed through to walk down to the people below.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Does it not get tedious to simply sit and wait for all others to leave before you do?" Endymion found himself suddenly questioning. When she had begun to laugh quietly at the spectacle that Rei and Jade made, he found himself marveling at the enigma that she presented. He loved Lily, he found himself continually reminding, but Princess Serenity was so far above what his former mistress had been, that it was impossible not to fall under her spell. She was caring, funny, lively, and, the thing that intrigued him most, she was passionate in all that she did. He had come with her to attend to her animals and she had exhibited such a fire in loving and knowing about them, it had blown him away. He was seriously considering forgetting Lily for this slender beauty.  
  
She laughed at his strange question, "I suppose it would be for you. I am simply so accustomed to it that I hardly notice anymore!" She had fallen so far into his midnight eyes over the past 2 weeks that Sere was sure she was dreaming. He was special somehow. When he spoke to her, he looked her directly in the eye and spoke politely, but not without feeling. He exhibited an odd darkness that was threatening to surround her. And she found that she wasn't so afraid of the dark as she thought she'd be. But this did not change her feelings on the marriage, so she was cold toward him most of the time they had alone. He didn't seem to care which upset her. 'I don't care', she reminded herself, 'This marriage will be over and done with in no time and then we will leave each other alone for the rest of our lives.' In her heart, Serenity knew she didn't want that, but there was always that thing that kept her from making herself happy in these recent days.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Endymion?" the first chance he had with her, he had offered the sense of informality, allowing her to call him by his name, and she likewise. Nodding, he offered her his arm and they both stepped out from the curtains as their names were finally announced.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ok , ok I'm sorry, I just didn't count on this chapter being so long so I'm going to finish the ball next chapter and do the Sere/Endy chapter afterward. KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	11. The Ball Troubles

BACK AGAIN, I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love this chapter!!!!!!!! Then again, I love all my chapters (Or most of them anyway! (). So here it is, the completion of the ball!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon  
  
**********************************  
  
After Malachite had gotten over his mortifying embarrassment, he went to sulk in a corner of the ballroom. He was avoiding Mina and he knew it, but didn't care. Her goody-goody mood wasn't all that appealing to him at the moment. But, as was inevitable... she found him.  
  
"There you are!" she said triumphantly, coming upon a very annoyed looking general, "Come, let's dance!" Mal felt his blood being brought to a boil and he saw red.  
  
And that was when he exploded.  
  
"You want to DANCE!!! You want to dance after what I did!? How can you be so unfeeling Mina! I have been humiliated beyond belief, and now you come and ask me about the one thing that I don't want to be thinking of at the moment! Who do you think you are, doing something like that? I was right about you all along. You're just a bubble headed, scatterbrained, unthinking ditz who could never, ever fathom the feelings of others and only worries about how good she looks or what she'll wear the next day!"  
  
As soon as he had started his rant, Mina had begun to feel steadily crushed into the marble at her feet. Her eyes had absorbed his angry eyes, stiff arms and clenched fists and felt like she was being torn apart by them. She had been hoping that she and the head General of Earth could become great friends. After all, she did make him smile a great deal and even laugh a few times. But finally, hearing him begin to scream his insults, she made up her mind and, turning coldly away from him, left his presence with the most dignity she could muster.  
  
As he finished, he noticed at last that their was no one their. His madness still clouding his mind, he stormed off to the washrooms to begin slamming his head into the wall and yelling himself hoarse in a primal show of rage.  
  
Mina found herself at the side of the dance floor, accepting all invitations to dance that she received and flirting with all the men that came within a five-foot radius of her. Noticing this from her place beside her mother, Serenity was to her in a matter of moments. The moon princess recognized Mina's antics as a form of relief for the Venusian. 'But relief from what?' she asked herself.  
  
Bluntly stepping in between Mina and her current partner, Serenity mouthed, 'We need to talk.' The princess of Venus rolled her eyes and excused herself from her company rudely.  
  
Once alone, Sere turned to her with blazing eyes, "What's this about?" she hissed, "What has happened to you, Mina?"  
  
Mina felt an uncommon furiousness well up inside her. "It's none of your gods damned business, Sere." She bit back.  
  
"I've never seen you in such a state. Tell me now what has passed this night or I shall fetch Rei and Lita to force it from you." She threatened.  
  
"By Sunyena, would you just keep your head out of my business? I haven't had the best night, alright. Just stop pestering me for once." This said, she stalked off to commence her previous activities. Serenity sighed and returned to her place, she herself praying that Endymion wouldn't ask her dance more than was absolutely necessary.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ami found herself continuously shaking her head to a single, repetitive question: Would you dance with me, Princess Ami? Of all the nerve of these men! After all the balls that she'd been to in her life, not one of these foolish admirers had learned that she didn't dance with anyone unless it was required.  
  
After watching her turn away a particularly handsome blonde man, Zoicite was feeling like an ant in her presence. His chances of dancing with her were now one million to zero and he was pretty sure he knew which one would avail. Finally opting to simply see if he could make some pleasant conversation with her, Zoicite made his way to her side.  
  
Seeing yet another shadow above her, Ami yawned and said firmly, without even waiting for him to speak, "No, I fear I am much too tired to oblige you, Sir. Please forgive me." She said it like a much-rehearsed speech.  
  
Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Zoi sat down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder gently, "You do know that I didn't say anything, don't you?" He said with a grin. Looking up, she flushed in embarrassment before returning to reading her book. He heard her mumble an incoherent apology. "Perhaps you had been saving that dance for me?" he asked, a mischievous gleam coming to his eyes.  
  
At this, her head darted up, outrage apparent in her face as she said, "How dare you!" she spoke with authority and incredulity, "I had thought you to be a gentleman, General Zoicite. I was told you were a man of knowledge and one who contained abundant perseverance to his duty as a strategic designer for your prince. Where do you come off trying to charm me so roguishly, thinking me to be some common court lady who you could bend to your will? What sort of woman do you think I am?"  
  
Zoi was shocked out of his skin by her ongoing bombast of his bad qualities. What in hell's name had instilled her fury so violently? All he had done was make a mild jest and she began to destroy his ego with her torrent of insults. He may be a gentleman, but he would not stand for such treatment. "Forgive me for believing you to be an amiable lady who would see no harm in such a harmless remark. I see now that your true nature has been revealed to me and, to be quite frank, it doesn't appeal to me a great deal. Now, if you would pardon me, my princess, I will take up some other kind lady's offer of a good chat." This said, he stood and walked from her to speak with another woman, being sure to put himself in the Mercurian's line of vision.  
  
Ami was deeply troubled by his fast made retort. No man had ever placed such a fire under her tongue. Unwillingly, a tear trickled down her pale cheek, a tremor coming into her body as she excused herself to a quiet corner to contemplate her strange actions. She knew that it had been her fault and she had dented his pride with her remarks, but it stung even more to know that he thought that was the way she was constantly.  
  
The Princess of Mercury was known for her quiet grace. Ami found herself releasing more tears at the idea of all her hard work at self-restraint and peacefulness gone out the ballroom window by her little show of exasperation. What had this Earthen General done to her?  
  
***********************************  
  
Having had enough of Jadeite simply staring at her in what he somehow believed to be a discreet manner, Rei stomped over to him, holding out her hand and rolling her eyes, "Would you just dance with me already, you big dolt!"  
  
Jade was stunned, but not so much that he couldn't grin and, taking the offered extremity, pulled her to the dance floor. "I don't know what you were talking about, Princess Rei. The thought of dancing with you never crossed my mind." She snorted in a very unladylike manner and raised a delicate eyebrow to stare at him with her big amethyst eyes. The general crumbled into powder under her gaze and finally sputtered out, "Okay, okay, so maybe the idea occurred to me a few times."  
  
Jade pulled her close to him to begin the dance, securing an arm about her waist and the fingers of his other hand entwined in a set of her own. As they began moving through the complicated steps, Rei couldn't help but notice the proximity between their bodies was slowly getting smaller and smaller. She flushed as he whirled her into one of the steps that required his body to be form fitting against her own. A few hours ago she had been intent upon hating this man with a passion. You would never have been able to tell.  
  
As the dance came to a close, Jade couldn't help but dip her back daringly in his arms. The look on her face after he pulled her up was priceless and he silently congratulated himself on his accomplishment. Jadeite led her away again to go out onto the balcony, which was currently devoid of all people.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" she asked quietly, feeling she would somehow break the beautiful feeling she was experienced if she spoke normally.  
  
The general found himself looking her over for about the hundredth time that night. Her dark radiance enchanted his senses and all he wanted to do was grab her and ravish her perfectly red lips. Retaining himself, he said, "Tell me about yourself, Lady Mars. I want to know who you are."  
  
She was confused by this, but decided to give him the shortened version of her life. "My name is Reilana Arisdel of the royal family of Mars and I am 20 years of age. I am the crown princess of Mars and heir to the throne. When I was 5 years old, I came here to become one of Princess Serenity's protectors and part of her court. I hardly ever go to my home on the Red Planet, though. The other princesses are my best friends in the whole universe. I am a controller of fire, true to my heritage and a priestess of Fira, the goddess of flames. I love being left alone and burning the hides of those who don't."  
  
By the end of this statement, Jadeite found himself laughing and falling under her spell even more than he already was. Unwittingly, he remarked, "I suppose that was what you were aiming for when we fought. Too bad that you missed." He teased.  
  
Rei's face went from astonished, to pale, to angry beyond belief. Realizing his mistake, Jadeite began to sputter apologies, which of course didn't take with her. She advanced on him, a predatory gleam in her eyes, raised one dainty hand...and left a resounding smack across the general's face, turning his head completely in another direction with its force. Picking up her skirts, eyes glazing over, Rei stormed back into the ballroom and out from there to her room.  
  
Cursing himself for his mistake, the general also returned to his rooms.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lita had to admit it to herself. This was turning out to be one of the most splendid nights of her life. Neph had taken her out to the dance floor, talked pleasantly over glasses of wine, and out to the balcony to watch the stars overhead. She had been surprised at first when he had spoken about the dark sky with such passion, but it turned into admiration with each wise word that fell from his lips. She was entranced by the way he told her of all the constellations and what the meaning of each and every star was. She had never met a man with such a zest for something other than combat or ladies.  
  
"Lita? Lita is something wrong?" his voice pulled her back to their presence. Currently, they were sitting beside a little table, talking amiably of the different battle tactics of hand-to-hand combat. Nephrite was sure that it was more a matter of strength while Lita argued that speed was indeed the most important asset.  
  
"No, no I was just thinking." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Of what?" he asked, a light coming into his navy eyes, "Me?"  
  
Lita smirked and pointed to one of her admirers. She knew that he had been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes that they had decided to retire here. "No. Actually I was thinking of what it would be like if I went to dance with that young gentleman over there." She grinned happily as his face became a slight shade of pink from his anger. "I believe that I will do that now." She made a move to stand before she felt an iron grasp upon her wrist. Turning to him with a triumphant expression, she was surprised by the cold look he was giving her.  
  
"As memory serves me, it was I who asked you to this ball. You will not embarrass me by seeking the company of another. If you wish to dance then you may have said so." His grip on her wrist tightened and he stood to yank her toward the dance floor.  
  
Appalled by this show of possessiveness, Lita jerked her hand from him and faced him with anger. Nephrite, however, had different ideas and once again hauled her up against him to force her to begin dancing with him or embarrass herself further. She glared at him with spite.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she spat, "Unhand me this instant!"  
  
"Lita, as ashamed as I am by my own behavior," he sighed, "Please understand that I do not share that which belongs to me."  
  
She blushed with fury, "And who do you think you are to claim me as you have done? I assure you Nephrite that I am the prize of no man."  
  
He growled in frustration and spun her away for a brief instant. "Come, we are done here." He said as he dragged her from the dance floor.  
  
Lita had then had enough, "I demand that you escort me to my rooms. I have worn myself out for the evening." He remained silent as he did as she ordered and briskly walked her to her chamber.  
  
As she placed her hand on the knob, the earthen general made a quick and rash decision. Seizing her waist and spinning her around, he gazed into her surprised eyes for a moment before capturing her lips. The Jovian princess somehow responded immediately as she moaned and wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him down even more. The kiss was fast and harsh and Neph soon broke away to turn on his heel and jog away from her. 'I hope I got my message across' he prayed.  
  
Lita was swooning as he departed and at last found the strength to turn and drag herself into her room.  
  
***********************************  
  
Okay! What do you think? I really would like more reviews if you deem me worth of them so if you could, please do! I love you all and I'll see you soon with the chapter on Sere and Endy!  
  
-Moon Falcon 


End file.
